


The social linux (reverse shell)

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Linux, M/M, unix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versión del <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/258545"><em>"The social Linux"</em></a> desde el punto de vista de Mark. Creo que me ha quedado un poco más erótico-festivo, pero también más xanguero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The social linux (reverse shell)

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> Post-peli.  
> 3400 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Los mismos que en el previo: dominación, OOC, gazapos disléxicos y analfabetos.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo** : Siendo Mark como es, o NIN o Esplendor geométrico. Pero reconozco que hoy tengo día del Reverendo, es al que llevo escuchando en bucle (sobre todo el _Mechanical animals_ ) así que vaya hoy Marilyn Manson aquí.
> 
>  **Notas** : Me fusilo a los mismos que la vez anterior. Más a mí misma, que ya es triste, y tal.  
> 

**kill**

Me tenía preparada la maleta y me ha ordenado que me vaya. Un _kill_ en toda regla de todos los procesos que teníamos corriendo.

Dice que se está volviendo una mala persona. Así sí que es como le veo ahora. Realmente una mala persona, corriendo bajo esa fachada virtual que enseña de buen chico. Si quería hacerme pagar por todas las cosas del pasado, lo ha conseguido.

Dice que me está degradando. Esto no es un puto _ANS_ , Wardo, no hay degradaciones de servicio. Estoy aquí porque quiero. O estaba.

  
\- - - - -

 **history**

En un par de horas tengo un evento con Wardo. Voy a intentar quedar con él otro día con cualquier excusa. Una vez más.

  


 **date**

Recordatorio: las malas excusas sociales me sirven como a cualquier otro para conseguir sexo. Repetir más los comportamientos que vea que funcionan, aunque no tengan sentido.

  


  
 **  
unzip**

Recordatorio: comprarle a Wardo unos diez pantalones con menos botones y cremalleras más fáciles. Nunca se me ha dado bien desabrochar cosas. No es tan fácil ni tan rápido como teclear. Quizá debería practicar más.

  


 **job**

Recordatorio: las mamadas consiguen cualquier cosa, aunque sean de principiante. Debería haberme centrado toda mi vida en los hombres, somos más fáciles.

  


 **home**

El apartamento de Wardo está limpio y lleno de comida. Podría quedarme a vivir aquí siempre…

  


 **halt  
**  
…de no ser porque es un maldito quejica cuando le están comiendo la polla. Es facilón pero exquisito, hay que joderse.

  


 **traceroute**

Y no sabe guiar.

  


 **strip**

Ni mantener la atmósfera. Todo lo que tiene de generoso con otras cosas lo tiene de egoísta con el sexo. Tuve que desnudarme solo.

  


 **finger**

Y tuve que guiarle yo.

  


 **mount**

Es un maldito desagradecido. Llevo meses, MESES, preparándome para él y no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Debe pensarse que todos los culos vienen así de dispuestos de fábrica.

Ha estado bien. La interacción. La temperatura. Tener algo dentro que yo no controle.

Recordatorio: es demasiado dulzón de primeras pero si le cabreo, reacciona.

  


 **cat**

Desgraciado. He intentado ser adorable dándole un buen despertar y me ha pegado con un pie en la cara.

  


 **nice  
**  
Pero luego ha sido agradable. Me ha lavado. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me hizo algo así. Probablemente mi madre. Pero no lo recuerdo. Y en todo caso, no sería como esto.

Me ha ofrecido café. Lo estoy haciendo bien.

Recordatorio: comprar la marca de café que tiene en casa. Es bueno. Tiene buen gusto este gilipollas.

  


 **sudo**

Recordatorio: se hace demasiado de rogar.

  


 **yes**

Le he tenido que limpiar los zapatos con la lengua para conseguir follar otra vez. No ha sido tan humillante como me pensaba de primeras, pero no deja de ser otra más para la lista de cosas que no reconoceré nunca ante nadie.

  


 **clear**

Recordatorio: comprarle a Wardo un par de zapatos caros que no saque a la calle para que no me vuelva a ver en las que estoy ahora. Apenas puedo trabajar. Esto es una mierda.

* * * * *

Wardo hace un buen arroz blanco. Pensaba que el arroz blanco era lo más soso del mundo hasta ahora. Debe de ser porque en Brasil se pasan la vida comiendo arroz.

  


 **more**

Se está tomando esto de la dominación demasiado en serio y no me deja trabajar. No pienso sacrificar eso por un par de polvos, por buenos que sean.

  


 **logout**

Le acabo de mandar a la mierda.

  


 **ping**

No tengo dignidad, he vuelto con él.

  


 **make**

Me ha esposado a la cama para que no trabajase. Y se ha ido. El muy hijo de la gran puta se ha ido de casa dejándome inmovilizado. Menos mal que ya estoy mejor de lo mío y no he necesitado ir al baño.

Cuando ha vuelto me ha hecho una paja, y me ha dado agua y comida. Se me han quitado las ganas de pegarle. Quería que nos emborracháramos juntos pero no lo he conseguido.

Cuando me ha soltado, sólo quería tocarle. Parezco una quinceañera escribiendo en su diario secreto, pero es así. Es… agradable dormir contra algo vivo.

  


 **top**

Me hace llegar tarde e irme pronto. Wardo nunca se ha tomado Facebook en serio.

* * * * *

Me hace programar sin música. Dice que si no le obedezco, lo sabrá. Puede que esté confabulado con Dustin. O Chris. La sola idea de que éstos sepan algo de todo esto me asquea. Y programar sin música también me asquea. La gente habla en la oficina, se mueven, se levantan, es un murmullo eterno. Y teclean despacio. Me dan ganas de echarles a todos. Para lo que hacen… Es como cuando no soportaba ir a las bibliotecas porque la gente… respira fuerte. No entiendo como alguien es capaz de trabajar así. Así nos va, claro.

* * * * *

Me ha hecho despedir a Parker. Entiendo que es su venganza personal, pero a veces es un poco gilipollas. Me da lo mismo el dinero que nos saque, pero me enferma pensar los papeles que vamos a tener que mover, la gente con la que me voy a tener que reunir por esto. Espero que me lo pague con creces.

* * * * *

Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Wardo es como una mezcla de madre con la novia que nunca tuve. Siempre tiene todo brillante. Siempre tiene comida preparada. Cocina él, por dios, cocina ÉL. Es verdad que se nota la diferencia con la comida del microondas. No tengo que preocuparme por nada. Me baña. Me viste. Me alimenta. Me cuida. Se ocupa de todos los temas de este apartamento más los de mi piso, por el que ya no aparezco. Coge todos los teléfonos. Se ocupa de todas las facturas. Habla con quien sea necesario. Salvo en el trabajo, no tengo que ocuparme yo de nada. No tengo que hablar con nadie. No tengo que preocuparme por las mierdas cotidianas. Aunque no folláramos, sólo por esto merecería la pena.

  


 **startx**

Se le ha ido la mano con la fusta de marras. Me ha hecho daño de verdad. No puedo ni ponerme boca arriba.

Recordatorio: controlar cuánto le cabreo, cuando se pone furioso no mide. Aquel maldito portátil quedó como la seda al lado de cómo tengo el culo ahora. Ha bajado a comprar algo para curarme. Espero que se muera de la vergüenza al pedir lo que sea. Tenía una mirada un poco culpable y todo. Me encanta hacer que se sienta culpable.

  


 **ssh**

Recordatorio: decirle que elijamos una palabra de seguridad para que no se le vuelva a ir la mano tanto.

  


  
 **  
set**

Me ha dejado elegirla a mí. He escogido _“gallina”._ Con tal de no tenerme que acordar de aquella maldita mascota del Phoenix, la diré poco, seguro.

  


 **touch**

Creo que me pone incluso más cuando me pega que cuando me folla. Soy un enfermo.

* * * * *

Me he informado. No soy un enfermo. Es perfectamente normal y bastante común, por la liberación de endorfinas. Una que puedo quitar de la lista de cosas que no le pasan a la gente que se dice normal y a mí sí.

* * * * *

Me he hecho un poco de daño en las cicatrices, estando a solas. No es lo mismo, pero es agradable.

* * * * *

Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero ahora entiendo a esos putos emos con los cortecitos y esas mierdas. Putos yonquis de endorfinas. Como yo ahora.

* * * * *

Le digo que me trate con cuidado porque si no, no cicatrizará nunca, pero no le cuento que estoy deseando que no lo haga. Me encanta la mirada de culpabilidad que se le pone. Voy a alargar estas heridas lo que no está escrito.

  


 **wc**

Me ha dejado demasiadas horas esposado. Le he llamado del todo justo después de mear. Me he acordado de toda su santa familia brasileña. Me ha cruzado la cara. Dos veces. Es como si a veces quisiera que me viniera abajo, que le dejara de verdad por lo que me está haciendo. No pienso renunciar a esto. Soy más fuerte que él.

* * * * *

Me compensó las horas eternas y los bofetones con caipirinhas, y volviéndome a esposar. Me encanta cuando me las da desde su boca. Sí, puedo llegar a ser un cursi de mierda. Al menos no se lo reconozco. Pero lo sabe. Tras un par tiramos directamente de la botella. Nunca pensé que me llegara a gustar tanto el sabor de la cachaça. La lengua de Wardo sabiendo tanto a ese alcohol. Una y otra vez. No comprendo a la gente que se queja del aliento. Sí, puedo llegar a ser un borracho de mierda.

Recordatorio: acabamos muy borrachos. Y ha sido la primera noche que Wardo me ha hecho mamadas a mí. Fecha para apuntar en el calendario: he doblegado a mi Amo. Aprende más deprisa de lo que yo lo hice, eso sí. Es demasiado bueno con la lengua. Lo último que recuerdo, un poco nublado, era ya casi hasta antihigiénico. No sabía si cuando me iba a besar iba a haber alcohol o restos de mi última corrida, que fueron muchas. Y no me importaba. Ni lo más mínimo. Y luego le chupaba los dedos para mezclarlo con lo suyo. Sí, puedo llegar a ser una furcia de mierda. Nunca antes me había probado a mí mismo, tengo poco de curioso en estas cosas y admito que un mucho de escrupuloso. Él sabe mejor. Puede ser que porque me haya acostumbrado. Pero no, creo que es porque se atiborra a frutas y bebe menos café que yo. Voy a dejar el café y voy a empezar a comer más fruta. Así de buen sumiso soy. Aunque seguro que este gilipollas tampoco me lo agradece. Esta mañana estábamos pegajosos y el cuarto apestaba más a sexo que cuando yo tenía quince años. Pero antes de que me lavara y de ponerlo a ventilar, le he pedido que me soltara y le he hecho la mamada del siglo. Lo sé por cómo jadeaba. Me he vuelto realmente bueno en esto.

  


  
 **  
whereis**

Soy un santo y así me lo paga. No sé si realmente es porque a veces no es consciente de las cosas o porque todavía me está haciendo pagar por esa supuesta traición (no hay manera de hacerle entender que fue el paso lógico, así que ya no intento discutir con él).

Me ha dejado esposado más de un día y, amén de otras cosas varias (con lo escrupuloso que sí, sigo siendo, sobre todo sobrio) me he pasado las horas pensando en si se habría olvidado de mí porque estaba de copas, si su taxi habría chocado contra otro coche y estaba en el hospital, si se le habría muerto alguien y había tenido que coger un puto avión de urgencia a São Paulo, si yo me iba a morir aquí, deshidratado. Maldito hijo de la gran puta.

Me he puesto serio con él en el tema de las medidas de seguridad. Me dice que soy un paranoico pero sé que en el fondo sabe que es verdad. Si vuelve a hacer algo así una sola vez más, lo dejo.

A cambio, me ha cuidado después mejor que nunca. Me ha dado fruta, despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a sentar mal después de tanto sin comer. Al menos se ha dado cuenta de que ahora la como más, aunque no sepa por qué, o no me lo diga.

Recordatorio: también a cambio me ha dejado que esta noche me le folle, otra fecha para marcar con el edding en el calendario. Ha estado bien, pero me he vuelto a sentir muy novato, como al principio. Creo que prefiero a la inversa, o que sólo se dedique a alternar azotes con chupármela.

  


 **man**

Se está informando de normas de seguridad. Bien.

  


 **cut  
**  
Parece que además de normas le están dando ideas. Cada día me viene con una cosa nueva. Le ha dado por la cera y los hielos. Viene todo emocionado y yo no siento ni padezco, y consigo cabrearle hasta que vuelve a pegarme y a follarme.

* * * * *

Le ha dado por hacer nudos. Me cachondeé de él diciéndole que si se iba a meter a marinero y me partió la cara. El polvo de después fue realmente memorable. Y ha dejado el tema de las cuerdecitas salvo para atarme los pies un poco.

* * * * *

Le ha dado por empezar a cortarme. Me encanta. Se me meó un día encima con la excusa de una funda de colchón nueva que había comprado. No me molestó el escozor en las heridas, pero no me parece… _elegante._ Pero no se lo he dicho para que no me castigue con ello, y porque parece que a él tampoco le ha gustado. Pero me encanta que se me corra, en la boca o en donde sea, eso sí se lo digo. Es como si me estuviera volviendo adicto a ese maldito sabor. Lo utiliza como premio, el cabronazo.

* * * * *

Se me han infectado unas heridas y me ha dado hasta fiebre. Cree que es por culpa suya. Sé que he sido yo. No habré limpiado bien el cutter algún día o algo, seguro. Pero no se lo voy a decir porque la culpabilidad le sienta mejor que las lágrimas. Y porque me está cuidando como a un marqués.

* * * * *

Ha comprado unas pinzas. No están mal, pero no me flipo si no mete otras cosas por medio.

* * * * *

Trajo un cacharro que soltaba descargas. Lo mejor desde el pan de molde. Creo que pensaba usarlo como castigo y se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta demasiado hasta como premio. Lo usa poco ya. Me he comprado uno parecido y lo uso a solas cuando él no está. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, que algún chispazo me llevé de chico tocando placas. Es la hostia.

  


 **fsck**

O se le ha ido la olla del todo o todavía me está haciendo pagar por lo de Parker y Facebook. Cuando he llegado hoy a casa tenía a dos chavales aquí, que se dedican a la prostitución como podían dedicarse a ser modelos. Así de bien estaban. Pero me ha jodido. No son rollos éticos. O quizás un poco sí, pero lo que más me jode es que él sabe que no me gusta conocer menos a gente nueva, y menos bíblicamente. Me pongo tenso cuando me rozan hasta los conocidos. Y me ha hecho esto. Hijo de puta. Se le está bien que al final me lo haya pasado como un enano. Eran buenos, esos chicos.

Le ha jodido, y me ha jodido a mí como efecto secundario, porque no me dejaba ni tocarle, como si fuera impuro o algo. ¡Que lo has organizado tú, cabronazo! Creo que quería verme llorar o algo. O le mola verme en rollo guarra de peli barata. A saber.

  


 **less**

Lo peor es que después me ha ordenado comer en el suelo, como si fuera un animal. ¡Como si fuera su puta mascota! Hay días en los que no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. En los que es más complicado que una tía. Días en que me dan ganas de mandarle a la mierda y acabar con todo esto.

* * * * *

Autocorreción: llevo tres días comiendo en el suelo, y me encanta. Me trata mejor cuando me ve como un animalillo al que quiere en vez de como al humano que, supongo, le traicionó. Prepara mejores cenas. Me acaricia más. Y me jode mejor.

  


 **chown**

Ahora dice que quiere probar los intercambios. Lo que él diga.

* * * * *

El Amo de turno que me ha tocado hoy era realmente bueno en la cama. Pero no tenía rabia de verdad. Y no sabía tan bien.

* * * * *

Odio a las mujeres. Pensé que nunca diría esto, pero las odio.

Él se ha ido a casa con una auténtica pin-up dulzona y me ha dejado con esta mala pécora. Estaba maciza, pero era una auténtica zumbada. Me ha hecho pagar por todos los hombres que deben haberle puteado en su vida, desde su padre hasta el novio tras el que se hizo bollera. Y por todos los hombres que han puteado a las mujeres a lo largo de la historia. Por los que no las dejaban ni votar. Hija de puta, me ha dejado hecho una mierda. Sexo débil. Sí. Manda cojones.

Wardo dice que por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de no tocarme la cara. Sólo faltaba. Puta tarada. Pero aguanté como un bendito. Soy la hostia ya en esto. Y lo he aprovechado ahora como artillería para que se pase unos días cuidándome en casa. Sí, realmente no sería necesario. Pero estoy aprendiendo que, en el fondo, los que llevamos el collar somos los que mandamos. Y voy a aprovecharlo. Me ha estado acunando y cuidándome a cuerpo de rey. Y yo me dejo querer, nos ha jodido. Esto un auténtico oasis en esta mierda de vida en la que todos te piden que seas más maduro, más adulto. Él me cuida como si fuera un crío. Es como una regresión a la infancia, pero con sexo. No quiero que acabe nunca.

  


 **whoami**

Un día voy a encontrar a uno que sepa mejor, y se va a arrepentir de todo esto.

* * * * *

A veces noto que me pega de verdad, con rabia. Sí, esa rabia en parte es lo que me excita, pero se le está yendo de las manos. Y hasta él lo sabe. Es como si quisiera hacerme gritar _“gallina”_ cada día, y le jode ver que no me quiebro.

Y también le jode ver a veces que me corro tan pronto, o con cosas básicas. Joder, yo no tengo la culpa. Es como si no controlara ya mi cuerpo y diera igual lo que me haga, hasta cuando no me hace nada y me está ahí mirando sin tocar. Yo. No. Tengo. La. Puta. Culpa.

  
\- - - - -

 **logout**

Me dijo que me fuera. Y me fui. Y volví. Porque no especificó que no volviera. Es tu culpa si eres un Amo de mierda que no sabes dar requisitos concretos.

  


 **xmessage**

He pasado la noche en el rellano, apoyado en su puerta. Me he traspuesto un par de veces, pero no he dormido bien. Me duele todo.

* * * * *

Dice que se ha acabado, pero es mentira. Dice que me vaya, pero que ya no es mi Amo. Pues entonces ya no tengo que obedecerte, gilipollas, y me pasaré la vida en este puto rellano, hasta que me muera de hambre o de sed.

Me miraba con esa mirada de ganas de volver a darme. Lo he deseado. Se ha contenido. Maldito desgraciado.

* * * * *

Mensaje de Dustin. Que se está cayendo Facebook. Que Facebook está perdiendo dinero. Que dónde cojones estoy. Que vaya. No voy a moverme de aquí. Y desde aquí puedo hacer poco con lo que tengo. Dustin, ya eres mayorcito. Vuela solo por un puto día.

* * * * *

Ha vuelto, tarde. Y ni me ha saludado. Ha abierto la puerta, se ha metido en su puto apartamento, y la ha vuelvo a cerrar dando un portazo.

No pienso ceder.

* * * * *

Está mirando por la mirilla, lo noto por el ruido.

Ábreme, hijo de puta. Vuélveme a atar a tu cama. Pégame. Quiéreme. Necesítame.

* * * * *

Me he quedado dormido de verdad un buen rato. Y aquí sigo. Luego decía de mí. Él sí que no tiene ni corazón ni sentimientos. Maldito brasileño vengativo.

  


  
 **  
shutdown -r now**

Me ha hecho entrar de nuevo en casa. No he dudado ni un momento. No he dicho ni una palabra. Para no joderlo.

Recordatorio: sé que probablemente lo haya hecho para que ningún vecino le venga preguntas. Esa maldita necesidad de que todos le quieran y le vean como un buen chico. Apuntar esta debilidad a fuego como un _exploit._ Wardo, ya sé de qué pie cojeas. Siempre lo he sabido.

* * * * *

Dice que lo vamos a volver a intentar. Y que esta vez va a tratar de hacerlo bien. No creo que antes lo haya hecho mal, para ser novato, salvo en un par de cosas. Pero no se lo he dicho.

Todo está bien.

  


 **exit  
**


End file.
